


Second Kiss

by DAfan7711



Series: Dragon Age - Short stories, Vignettes [18]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Altus, Amatus, BioWare, BioWare romances, Cadash x Dorian, Daddy Issues, Dorian x Cadash, Dragon Age romances, Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - Last Resort of Good Men, Dwarf/Human Relationship(s), Hot Springs, I Love You, Inquisition romances, M/M, Romance, Short One Shot, Swimming, The first time we said I Love You, luncheon swim, necromancer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAfan7711/pseuds/DAfan7711
Summary: Cappi Cadash invites Dorian Pavus for a luncheon swim in the sun and Dorian wonders why Cappi is always so kind to him.





	Second Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Read and share [this story on Tumblr](https://dafan7711.tumblr.com/post/179677743401/i-prefer-the-company-of-the-living-actually).

“I prefer the company of the living, actually.” Dorian turned his face toward the sun. “Necromancy is a useful tool, but it’s not like the ramblers are particularly loquacious.”

Cappi laughed and pulled off his boots. His toes were as tan as his face. And what a handsome face he had. Whether he frowned or smiled, the sight of him always made Dorian’s heart pound a little bit faster. Instead of sleek, posh lines, the dwarf was a square piece of weathered stone. Yet his hugs were so warm, his belly a soft comfort over that honed muscle.

Ruddy cheeks and bright green eyes.

A laugh that made life better.

“Is that why you didn’t invite any to swim with us?” Cappi asked.

“It was  _you_  who invited  _me_  for a luncheon swim, Inquisitor.” Dorian gently folded his robes and set them on the least dusty part of the nearest rock.

“I thought you could use the distraction.”

“Distraction?” Dorian looked up.

Cappi had left his clothes folded on his boots, and waded into the shallow spring. The naturally warm water bubbled around him, up over his waist, further up his well-muscled back. A few wisps of copper hair were too short to fit in the tight bun on his head, and they curled at the nape of his neck like a contented lover in the steam of the spring. He held his arms out, hands slowly moving through the water, like a caress.

“Yes.” He turned around. “You didn’t bat an eye at the undead of Crestwood, but when we went to the tavern … I wish I could have spared you that.”

A sharp pang of shame pierced his chest.

“Ah.” Dorian set the rest of his clothes aside, more slowly than was necessary, considering how to answer.

“It’s not your fault, Dorian. None of it. It’s also okay that you still love him. I know it hurts. I wish I could make it not hurt.”

Another sharp pang ran through his chest–this time a bitter hope. He stepped into the pool, waded toward the center. The water barely covered his waist, even though it rose almost to Cappi’s shoulders.

“You don’t want me to publicly disavow House Pavus, even after my father tried to bribe you?”

“I’m here for you, Dorian, whatever you need. The choice is yours, not mine.”

Yes, Cappi was good at that. Making one comfortable. Helping with the most menial of tasks. Organizing an entire war against the armies of an ancient darkspawn magister. It was just who he was.

Cappi frowned. “Speechless, I see. You don’t believe me?”

“Oh, I believe you,” Dorian said hastily. “I just don’t know why.”

“Why I would support someone?” Cappi cocked his head, his expression open with gentle curiosity.  “Or why I would care for you?”

Dorian had trouble holding his gaze. Yet he wanted to stare at him forever.

“Me, I suppose.” It was a rather weak response. Here was the part where he usually quipped. But he couldn’t find his snarky voice now. He could barely get words out at all.

Cappi smiled. “Why do you think I retrieved your amulet?”

“Because you’re …”  _Infuriatingly meddlesome_. “ … nice?” Maker, he sounded like a child still in the nursery.

Cappi snorted with amusement and Dorian scowled at him.

“Because I love you, Dorian.”

“What?”

Cappi laughed, that low chuckle that always heated Dorian’s blood. “I don’t run around solving everybody’s familial problems, Dorian. Messing with a magister and some Orlesian wannabe? Not my cuppa. Making you happy? That’s worth the world.”

“Oh.”

“ _Oh_.” Cappi mimicked him and grinned. “Now who’s loquacious?”

Words failed him, but the moment was so overwhelming, he had to do  _something_. So he went with what he wanted. What he hadn’t dreamed possible.

Dorian bent down slowly, his head tilted toward Cappi’s lips.

Cappi tilted his chin up, offering his mouth in return.

Oh, the sweet touch was even more head-spinning than his rough thank-you kiss in the library. That was impulsive, before he’d  _known_  Cappi felt the same way. The physical contact was all he needed to bring his voice back to life.

“I love you, too. Amatus.”

**Author's Note:**

> Read and share [this story on Tumblr](https://dafan7711.tumblr.com/post/179677743401/i-prefer-the-company-of-the-living-actually).
> 
> I'd intended to write a Mass Effect drabble for the prompt "Death" for Day 1 of [N7 Month](http://n7month.tumblr.com/post/179527814305/n7-month-challenge), and this lovely first-time-we-say-I-Love-You piece flowed out of me instead. <3
> 
> If anyone wants to beta read an upcoming chapter of Shakarian, M!Shoker, or Pavelyan stories, [let me know](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAfan7711/profile). I’m also available to beta read for others. Want more? [Read more DA short stories](https://archiveofourown.org/series/249274) or [Browse all of dafan7711's AO3 stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAfan7711/works).


End file.
